The Book Of My Life
by Malhow
Summary: "D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu peur de l'orage." Dans une ville où il ne connait rien ni personne, Harry est seul. Mais ça, c'était sans compter la présence de Draco, son mystérieux voisin. UA HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** The Book Of My Life

**Genre: **Romance

**Paring: **HP/DM

**Rating**: T+

**Disclamer: **Tout à JKR.

**Note **: Voilà le premier chapitre d'un two-shot en attendant la suite de 'Please don't stop the rain'. Le rating est T mais étant donné que je ne sais pas encore l'issue de l'histoire, ça risque de changer. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

PS : 'The book of my life' est une chanson de Sting.

PS 2 : Vous remarquerez peut-être ( baaaah on ne sait jamais..) que dans cette première partie il y a une petite citation sous forme de dialogue qui est déjà présente dans un de mes précédent OS. Juste parce que je l'aime bien.

**Le livre de ma vie.**

**3 Octobre 1999.**

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu peur de l'orage.

Lorsque j'étais enfant, je me cachais sous mon lit de peur que la foudre ne s'abatte sur moi. Aujourd'hui je ne me cache plus sous mon lit mais je continue à me recroqueviller dans mes draps, figé de peur, attendant impatiemment que l'orage s'éloigne.

Et tout ça bien malgré moi.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment été complexé par cet état de fait, parce qu'au final ma famille a toujours été présente dans ces moments de faiblesse. Que ce soit à 6 ans, 10 ou encore 15 ans, ma sœur ou mon frère finissait toujours par venir me chercher au creux de la nuit, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais plus fermer l'œil.

Ils en parlaient toujours avec amusement et tendresse, ce qui m'a poussé à n'en n'être jamais gêné.

Mais à présent j'ai 22 ans, et ni ma sœur ni mon frère ne sont présents pour me rassurer. Etant a plus de 1000 km d'eux, ils ne sauraient rien faire de ma détresse.

A ce jour, je n'ai qu'un appartement miteux, dans un immeuble froid et quelque peu lugubre avec pour seule et unique compagnie un mystérieux voisin qui ne se montre que très rarement. A mon plus grand soulagement.

Ah, et bien sûr, j'ai ce journal. Dernier témoin de mes points faibles. Je ne l'avais pas prévu dans mes bagages, mais il s'y est glissé comme par enchantement. Merci fréro.

Je suis parti de chez moi pour suivre un cursus dans une autre école d'un autre pays que le mien. Mon enthousiasme n'a cessé de se désintégrer au fur et à mesure des jours qui se sont écoulés depuis mon départ.

Mon école est bien, si c'est sans compter la masse d'élèves à l'égo surdimensionné, à la richesse évidente et à la fierté débordante qu'elle abrite. Loin de me sentir à ma place, j'ai réclamé mon indépendance à la direction pour ne pas qu'on me loge parmi eux, sur le campus.

C'est ainsi que j'ai débarqué ici, dans cet appartement ridiculement petit, aux meubles usés et aux murs bien trop fatigués. Mais je m'en contente car tout vaux mieux que cet école et ses espaces que je n'ose approcher.

Enfin, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'écris tout ça. Je voulais simplement écrire que j'ai peur de l'orage et vu le temps qui s'alourdit au-delà de ma fenêtre, il y en a un qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

Je n'ai plus que l'écriture pour m'aider. Un petit peu.

_22h._

Ça a commencé il y a une demi-heure. Les éclairs lacèrent mes murs de leur lumière, et le tonnerre me fait frissonner de terreur.

Mais mon voisin s'est mis à jouer du piano et alors tout change. Les notes traversent les petites cloisons et viennent soulager les frénétiques battements de mon cœur. Ce soudain revirement m'apaise. Comme un enfant qui chante dans une cave pour étouffer ses propres peurs.

Je n'ai jamais été attiré par le classique, et encore moins par le piano. Ceci dit, sa musique allège mon esprit et alourdit miraculeusement mes paupières.

**6 Octobre 1999.**

_17h._

Il faut que je me trouve du travail. Un petit boulot qui me permettrait de subvenir à certains de mes besoins. Comme la nourriture, que ma bourse ne tient pas en compte.

J'ai vu une annonce tout à l'heure dans le centre-ville. J'ai en train de la consulter quand ce con de Tommy m'a bousculé.

« -Alors le nouveau, on s'est perdu ?

-Ca fait plus d'un mois que je suis ici tu sais.

-Et alors quoi, ça ne fait pas de toi un meilleur gars. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu cherches du travail ?

-Oui.. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis très impressionné.

-Pour qui tu te prends Potter ? …Livreur à domicile ? C'est ça ton super boulot ?

-C'est un boulot comme un autre.

-Je retiens. Comme ça je t'engagerai peut-être quand j'aurai besoin d'un larbin professionnel. »

Connard.

_20h._

J'ai téléphoné au numéro inscrit sur l'annonce. Je commence demain. Livrer des courses aux habitants, ça doit pas être sorcier.

**15 Octobre 1999**

_21h._

Vendredi soir. Je viens de finir ma dernière livraison de la journée. Chose assez surprenante, elle avait lieu chez mon voisin du dessus.

« -Euh… Bonsoir. Je viens vous livrer vos courses.

-Bien. Pouvez-vous les déposer sur la table de la cuisine ? C'est là, dans le fond.

-Oui, d'accord. »

Comme s'il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même. Car ce monsieur est tout à fait disposé à faire ses courses lui-même. Je ne sais pourquoi il demande des commandes à domicile.

Par ailleurs, j'ai été subjugué par la beauté et la grandeur de son appartement à lui. Il y faisait extrêmement bon et il y régnait une ambiance que j'envie tout particulièrement.

Comparé à chez moi… Mais j'ai vite compris pourquoi.

« -Voilà Monsieur…

-Malfoy.

-Hein ?

-Mon nom est Malfoy.

-Bien. Au revoir, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Au revoir.

-…Au fait, une dernière chose… Je voulais vous dire… Que j'aimais beaucoup ce que vous faites. Au piano je veux dire.

-Mh ? Merci. Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui habitez à l'étage du dessous ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Je viendrai chercher le loyer du mois dernier dans deux jours dans ce cas, Mr. Potter »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça. Je ne le connais même pas, et je me permets de complimenter sa musique que je n'ai entendu qu'une seule fois.

Et en plus j'ai découvert qu'en plus de me sentir seul au monde, j'ai un voisin taciturne au ton condescendant qui n'est d'autre que mon propriétaire. Je suis surpris qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté plus tôt pour obtenir son loyer… Parce qu'il avait l'air d'y tenir. Trop bizarre, comme mec.

**2 Novembre 1999.**

_21h30._

Je viens de rentrer chez moi. Mes cours de la journée m'ont paru extrêmement longs et mes livraisons encore plus. Pour couronné le tout, j'ai vu en entrant dans l'immeuble qu'on avait essayé de forcer la porte. La serrure est à deux doigts de céder. Les voyous ont dû être surpris au bon moment.

Malfoy doit venir chercher son loyer, bonne occasion pour lui en parler.

« -Bonsoir Mr. Malfoy. Venez, entrez.

-Bonsoir Potter. Vous rentrez toujours aussi tard du travail ?

-Non, pas toujours. Mais souvent. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. Où est mon loyer ?

-Tenez, le voilà. Avez-vous constaté que des personnes ont essayés d'entrer de force, à l'entrée ?

-J'ai pu voir ça. La serrure doit être remplacée. Ce sera fait dès la semaine prochaine, ne vous inquiétez pas…

-La semaine prochaine ? Mais en attendant ? Désolé de vous dire ça, mais la sécurité que je possède sur la porte de l'appartement n'est pas solide pour un sou. Si quelqu'un veut entrer ici, il n'aura qu'à pousser la porte du petit doigt !

-Je ne vous ai pas invité ici, c'est vous qui êtes venu. Si l'endroit ne vous convient pas, il ne tient qu'à vous de vous en allez. Cependant si vous avez si peur pour vous et vos affaires, il n'y a aucuns soucis. Les cloisons de cet endroit sont si fines que j'entendrai le moindre bruit étranger. Je protégerai vos biens.

-Vous vous foutez de moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Voyons, je n'oserais pas. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

-C'est ça, une bonne soirée, ben tiens. »

**5 Novembre 1999.**

_23h30._

On m'a cambriolé. Je le savais. Je savais que ça arriverait. Pour une fois que j'avais décidé de passer une soirée détente, sans travail, sans étude, sans aucune contrainte. Je reviens du cinéma et qu'est-ce que je découvre ?

Ma porte est défoncée, elle ne tient presque plus au chambranle. Du pas de ma porte, je peux voir ma vaisselle cassée sur l'évier et à terre, ma boîte à économies vide sur ma table de nuit, ma vitre brisée…

Ils n'ont apparemment pris que mes économies et se sont contentés de saccager le reste mais je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir. Je sens mes épaules s'affaisser et mes poils se dresser au contact de l'air qui passe par le verre brisé de la fenêtre.

D'ici le milieu de la nuit, il fera glacial. Je suis tellement découragé que je n'ai même pas envie d'aller voir Malfoy et d'affronter une fois de plus son indifférence.

**6 Novembre 1999.**

_02h00._

Je suis frigorifié.

_06h00._

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Mes dents claquent encore. J'aurais peut-être dû allez voir le propriétaire en fin de compte. Ne serait-ce que pour lui demander d'appeler quelqu'un pour réparer ma fenêtre pendant la journée. Je ne peux décemment pas aller le voir maintenant, et ensuite je ne serai pas sur place avant la fin de soirée.

Ce qui m'offre une deuxième nuit au froid. Joie.

_17h._

Je suis rentré un peu plus tôt que prévu. Je suis malade comme un chien. A cause de cette foutue nuit. En arrivant chez moi, il y avait un mot sur ma porte

'_Je ferai réparer votre fenêtre demain. En attendant, je vous ai installé un nouveau verrou. Je suis désolé. Malfoy.'_

Bien que surprenant, je n'en ai néanmoins pas éprouvé de sympathie. Ce n'est pas lui qui s'est fait cambriolé, ça se voit.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Je me sens bizarre… Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. J'essaie de soulever mon bras mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis lourd… Si lourd. Et j'ai chaud, tellement chaud…

Des gouttes de sueurs me tombent sur les yeux mais je n'arrive pas à les essuyer.

Quelqu'un est entré dans mon appartement, j'entends du bruit. J'essaie de me retourner mais mon corps ne veut pas bouger. Mes vêtements me collent à la peau.

Mais où est-ce que je suis ? Quelqu'un me secoue, je ne vois rien… J'ai peur, j'ai si peur ! Quelqu'un me veut du mal. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Si seulement mes membres acceptaient de m'obéir !

J'essaie de crier mais ce ne sont que de piteux gémissements qui sortent de ma bouche..

Je m'envole ! Ma tête bascule dans tous les sens, et je vois le sol s'éloigner de plus en plus… Qu'est-ce qu'…

Je sombre.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**7 Novembre 1999**

_9h_

Il est arrivé quelque chose de très étrange. Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé….

« -Bonjour Mr. Potter, je suis heureux de vous voir parmi nous.

-Malfoy ! Bordel, je suis où ?

-Chez moi. Juste au-dessus de votre appartement pour être précis.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Comment est-ce que je suis arrivé ici ?

-Eh bien, je vous ai porté. Ce n'était pas mince affaire d'ailleurs, les escaliers sont tellement étroits ici…

-Vous m'avez porté… Mais c'est quoi cette histoire à la fin ?

-Je culpabilisais. Du fait que l'on vous ai cambriolé, ainsi que pour votre fenêtre brisée. Je me doutais que vous deviez être gelé alors je suis venu vous chercher pour vous proposer de loger ici, en attendant réparation. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas par contre, c'était de vous trouver dans un tel état fiévreux. Vous faisiez peur à voir.

-J'en garde quelques vagues souvenirs…

-Ca n'a rien d'étonnant. Vous étiez semi-comateux, et je ne voyais d'autres solutions que de vous coucher ici. »

C'est alors que j'ai davantage regardé autour de moi. Je me trouvais dans un grand lit, à la couette douce et épaisse et aux draps soyeux. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte non sans gêne que sous les draps, j'étais complètement nu.

« -Mr. Malfoy ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis nu.

-La sueur et la fièvre ont eu raison de vos vêtements. Ils étaient bien trop humides et poisseux. Je vous ai déshabillé. Vous trouverez dans la salle de bains vos vêtements propres. Prenez une douche, allez chercher dans votre appartement des affaires pour les trois prochains jours et revenez vous reposer ici-même. J'ai des affaires à régler à l'extérieur et je veux vous trouver endormi à mon retour. Vous n'êtes pas encore guéri vous savez.

-Les trois prochains jours ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Tout ne sera régler que dans trois jours. Nos cambrioleurs n'ont pas fait de nous les seules victimes dans le quartier.

-Je… euh…

-Bien. Au revoir Potter.

-Appelez-moi Harry. Je suis Harry.

-Harry… A tout à l'heure. »

Si je m'attendais à ça… Je suis donc présentement assis dans le lit de Malfoy, qui soit-dis en passant ne m'a toujours pas dis son prénom, en train d'écrire dans mon journal. Ca semble complètement invraisemblable mais pourtant…

L'épuisement ne cesse de me tirailler, bien que je me sente en meilleure forme qu'hier.

Je dois avouer que Malfoy n'y est pas pour rien. Même si sa soudaine politesse avive quelque peu ma méfiance, je suis heureux de pouvoir profiter de son confort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de venir me voir pendant la nuit…

_12h._

La musique du piano m'a réveillé. Malfoy est en train de jouer. Il est dans une pièce où je ne peux qu'apercevoir son profil. Doux réveil…

« -Potter ! »

Il doit certainement se demander ce que j'inscris dans ce journal. Ses yeux me scrutent, tout le temps. Je sens son regard posé sur moi.

« -Potter. Savez-vous ce qu'est le plus dur, dans un chagrin d'amour ? »

Sa question me décontenance, surtout dès mon réveil. Il est toujours assis devant son piano, et semble attendre une réponse.

« -Je pense… Que le plus dur c'est d'avoir trop mal pour se souvenir de ce que l'on ressentait avant. »

Il se détourne de moi et caresse de ses mains une nouvelle fois le piano. Une mélodie retentit ensuite.

Assis dans son lit, le journal sur mes genoux, je reste figé. Et j'écoute. Et je ne détourne mon regard que lorsque les frissons le long de mon échine ont cessé de me secouer.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><em>La suite est en route.. Donc j'espère que vous aimez, parce que le reste arrivera d'ici peu, si tout va bien. <em>

_Sinon, je souhaite un bon fin de mois d'août a tous, ainsi que bon courage à tout ceux qui sont en deuxième sess' !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** The book of my life.

**Genre:** Romance

**Paring:** HP/DM

**Rating**: T+

**Disclamer:** Tout à JKR.

**Note :** Mes petits gars, voici la suite de 'The book of my life'. Dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai dit que ce serait un two-shot.. En fait, ce n'est plus le cas. Ce sera juste une mini histoire de trois chapitres seulement. Comme d'habitude, la suite arrive en retard mais cette fois, c'était indépendamment de ma volonté, promis ! Bonne lecture !

**Le livre de ma vie.**

_Chap. 2 _

**8 Novembre 1999**

_06h00._

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, il y a de ça quelques minutes. Mauvais rêve. Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormi hier soir, ni à quelle heure.

Mais en ouvrant les yeux, j'ai vu que je n'étais pas seul dans le lit. Malfoy dort à côté de moi. Cela ne devrait pas m'étonner tant que ça étant donné qu'il ne fait que dormir dans son propre lit. Mais je ne m'y attendais pas.

A-t-il dormi dans le même lit que moi la nuit dernière ? Lorsque… J'étais nu ?

Il m'a lui-même déshabillé donc il m'a forcément vu, sauf que c'est un homme qui connait le corps d'un autre homme. Mais de là à dormir dans le même lit ? Peut-être que je n'ai tout simplement pas l'esprit assez ouvert. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Je n'ose presque pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Sa respiration est profonde et régulière. J'avoue que c'est un son rassurant. Comme celui de son piano.

Décidemment…

_12h._

Apparemment, le son rassurant qui provenait de Malfoy endormi m'a suffisamment apaisé pour que je me rendorme comme une souche. Il est midi à présent et c'est l'odeur de nourriture qui m'a éveillé.

Je ne suis pas encore descendu du lit. Les bruits qui proviennent de la cuisine me disent que Malfoy est bien affairé.

Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme comme lui savait cuisiner. Je sais, c'est bête. On ne se connait presque pas… Mes préjugés me disaient également que c'était sans aucun doute un homme froid et bien trop solitaire, qui dépérissait seul dans son appartement à boire et à jouer du piano.

Mais ces deux derniers jours m'ont prouvés ma méprise. Sauf peut-être pour le piano, et pour la solitude.

« -Harry… Je ne voulais pas vous réveillé.

-Pas de problèmes.

-Bien. Vous devriez peut-être prévenir votre école de votre absence non ?

-Merde, l'école. Je n'y avait même pas pensé !

-Alors, faite. Ensuite, de la nourriture vous attende à la cuisine. Je dois sortir, donc à plus tard. »

Et bien…

_18h._

Malfoy n'est toujours pas revenu. Je tourne en rond dans son appartement, sans ne savoir que faire.

Il n'y a aucune photo chez lui. Aucun objet qui sous-entendrait une autre présence que la sienne par ici. Pas d'amis, pas de famille.

Et je ne sais même pas son prénom. Il ne m'a jamais dit son prénom ! Pourtant il connait le mien, lui… Tout ça est vraiment bizarre.

Je n'ai pas osé approcher de la pièce où se trouve son piano. La porte qui en donne accès et fermée, et entreprendre de l'ouvrir me donnerait l'impression d'entrer dans un endroit trop privé.

Par contre, j'ai découvert une pièce que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas aperçu du tout. Et c'est une pièce magnifique. Très grande et extrêmement lumineuse. Il y a de grandes fenêtres qui donnent sur les toits, de longs rideaux très épais et un balcon. Mais ce qui attire le plus l'attention, ce sont les gigantesques étagères qui ornent les murs, emplies de livres. Des tas et des tas de livres.

De toute évidence, cet appartement est très vieux, comme le reste de l'immeuble en fait. Mais il y a un tel contraste entre le confort et la richesse d'ici par rapport à mon petit appart' lugubre et peu attrayant.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Je l'entends rentrer, enfin. Et il est tard. Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiétais, mais… En fait si, je m'inquiétais. J'étais même à deux doigts de passer à la colère à force de cogiter tout seul.

Le son de ses pas m'indique sa progression dans l'appartement. De l'entrée à la cuisine, ensuite la salle de bains.

Il arrive près du lit, je lui tourne le dos. Dois-je lui montrer que je suis réveillé ou m'en abstenir ? Cette proximité me gêne, je ne sais quelle réaction adopter.

« -Désolé si je vous ai réveillé. »

Bon, je ne devais pas être si discret que ça en fin de compte.

« -Vous ne m'avez pas réveillé, je viens à peine de me coucher…

-Autant pour moi.

-Je… Si vous voulez, je peux dormir sur le canapé.

-Sûrement pas. Vous êtes encore malade je vous ferais remarquer. Est-ce que le fait que je dorme dans le même lit que vous vous dérange Harry ?

-… Non. Non, bien sûr que non. Mais c'est justement votre lit donc…

-Donc l'affaire est réglée. »

Qu'aurais-je pu répondre ? Le lit s'affaisse à côté de moi et je le sens proche de moi. C'est la deuxième fois que je me retrouve si près de lui mais la première où je m'en rends réellement compte. Je suis près d'un homme dont je ne connais strictement rien.

« -Malfoy ?

-Mh ? »

En me tournant vers lui, je suis surpris de tomber directement sur ses yeux, qui me regardent.

« -C'est quoi votre prénom ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Votre question est débile. Mais pour vous répondre… Peut-être parce que vous êtes le propriétaire de l'appartement que je loue, ou peut-être parce que vous m'avez accueilli chez vous, ou alors simplement parce que vous m'avez porté, vous m'avez déshabillé, et je suis présentement dans le même lit que vous.

-Vous n'avez pas faux.

-Et c'est rien de le dire. »

Je sens son sourire plus que je ne le vois et je me sens étonnement content de l'avoir fait rire, même si peu.

« -Alors ? J'attends, vous savez.

-C'est sûr, vous êtes en meilleure forme qu'hier.

-…

-Draco. Draco Malfoy. »

Wow, ça c'est un prénom… Qui lui va comme un gant.

« -Enchanté, Draco. »

Il rit encore, doucement. Et j'aime beaucoup ce rire.

Cette conversation paraît surréaliste dans cette situation, mais elle n'en est pas moins très réconfortante pour moi. Subitement, je me sens moins seul dans cette vie, si loin de chez moi.

« -Harry, je dois vous dire que vous êtes très différent de ce que j'avais imaginé au départ, lorsque je vous ai vu pour la première fois.

-Ah bon ?

-N'y voyez rien de péjoratif dans ce que je viens de dire, surtout.

-Content de vous l'entendre dire !

-Vous devriez vous reposer maintenant, c'est important. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Draco. »

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**9 Novembre 1999**

_16h_

Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul. Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour de moi si ce n'est celui de la pluie contre les carreaux. J'étais seul et j'avais froid, dernier vestige de ma maladie.

Et puis Malfoy… Draco –je ne sais même pas comment je dois l'appeler, est rentré. Il y a à peine une heure.

Il avait l'air très renfrogné, ne m'a sûrement pas salué et voyant qu'il ne daignait pas ouvrir la bouche, je suis allé le rejoindre sur le balcon du salon, bien décidé à ne pas laisser les choses ainsi.

Le temps avait décidé de se calmer momentanément en nous offrant une éclaircie et même quelques doux rayons de soleil pour réchauffer ma nuque frissonnante.

« -Bonjour Draco.

-Bonjour…

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

-…

-Bon. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de très bavard mais…

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, rien. C'est juste que si vous voulez en parler, je suis là.

-Ah, parce que c'est un gamin de ton âge qui va m'aider peut-être ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens !

-Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire, ça vaut mieux. Et Malfoy ? Allez vous faire foutre par la même occasion.

-Non, je… Harry, revenez ! Laissez-moi m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer. C'est juste que…

-C'est juste que quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de… tout ça.

-Si ce n'est que ça, vous n'aviez pas besoin d'être aussi désobligeant. Un simple 'Il faut que vous partiez, maintenant' aurait largement suffit vous savez ! »

Je me suis appuyé à la rambarde après avoir soufflé longuement, et il a renchérit

« -Non, je ne veux pas vous voir partir… Excusez-moi, d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça, je…

-C'est bon. Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette, aujourd'hui.

-Oui.

-Dites-moi, où êtes-vous quand vous n'êtes pas chez vous ?

-Je travaille, voyons. Il faut bien vivre…

-Et vous êtes dans quoi ?

-L'éducation.

-Ah bon ? Vous êtes prof alors ? Mais bien sûr… vous êtes prof de piano !

-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout…

-Et vous, vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre Malfoy ! J'essaie de discuter avec vous pour vous changer les idées et…

-Et c'est justement mon travail qui me rend si insupportable alors vous n'avez rien gagné.

-Bien, d'accord. J'abandonne.

-Non, continuez. J'aime bien parler avec vous… Pour tout vous dire, je suis éducateur dans un orphelinat. Enfin, éducateur… Je fais parfois office de cuisinier, d'animateur, d'amis et même de psychologue. Et… c'est dur, quelques fois. Comme aujourd'hui.

-C'est un orphelinat… De filles ? de garçons ?

-De tout… Vous savez, ils ne sont ni noirs, ni blancs. Ce sont juste des enfants paumés que la vie a décidé de laisser tomber. Mais moi, je ne peux pas me résoudre à ça. Ah, ça non. »

Et on a parlé longtemps, longuement. Je trouve que ce qu'il fait pour ces enfants est formidable. Et je dois dire… que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est une personne pleine de surprises.

La pluie à recommencée à tomber et là, il joue du piano. Encore. Et je l'écoute. Toujours.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

C'est le milieu de la nuit. Il est tard, je n'… sais pas quelle heure. J'ai peur. Le grondement du tonnerre fait vibrer les fenêtres et claquer les volets. J'ai très peur, je…

« -Harry, tu trembles. »

Un murmure. Malfoy. Pour un peu, je l'aurais oublié.

« -Je sais.

-Tu… C'est l'orage ?

-Oui, je… Enfin, je… merde.

-Attends. »

Il s'approche de moi, dans le lit. Et je sens… Ses bras. Glisser autour de ma taille, son torse se posant contre mon dos. Sa chaleur, immédiatement, se répand dans mon corps.

« -Ca va aller maintenant, endors-toi Harry. »

Et mes tremblements cessent peu à peu, au rythme de sa respiration. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes, posées sur mon ventre, un peu inconsciemment. Et le sommeil m'emporte.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**3 Décembre 1999**

Le lendemain de cette nuit-là, je me suis levé le premier. J'ai pris mes affaires, j'ai laissé un 'Merci pour tout' sur la table de la cuisine et je suis parti rejoindre mon appartement miteux.

On n'en a jamais reparlé. De ça. De ses bras. De cette fois-là. On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion non plus. Nous nous croisons à peine. Et quand ça arrive, quand je cherche son regard au détour d'un couloir, il marmonne un 'bonjour' et continue son chemin. Sans me voir.

Mais les soirs d'orages, quand la nuit me tourmente, je l'entends jouer du piano. A chaque fois. Et comme un baume, ça apaise mes frayeurs.

Il m'avait dit un jour que le piano l'aidait à anesthésier ses douleurs en créant de nouvelles émotions.

Que cherche-t-il donc à fuir ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, ni pourquoi je me suis enfuit si lâchement par la suite mais une chose est sûre à présent, sa présence me manque.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Alors ? J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Le prochain rendez-vous marquera la suite et fin de cette petite histoire ! Ca arrivera en Septembre donc... Et qui dis Septembre dis rentrée ! Alooors, une bonne rentrée à tous les étudiants !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** The Book of my life

**Genre: **Romance

**Paring: **HP/DM

**Rating**: M

**Disclamer: **Tout à JKR.

**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION : **Le rating de cette fiction a changé. Il est devenu 'M' ce qui signifie qu'il y a des relations sexuelles entre hommes. Si ça ne vous plait pas, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

**Note **: La voilà enfin, cette suite et fin. Elle est prête depuis quelques temps, mais un séjour inattendu à l'hôpital a compromis ma publication. Donc pour une fois, je n'y suis presque pour rien.. Pour en revenir à notre histoire, j'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment de lecture et dites-ce que vous en pensez !

PS : Je rappelle que mes fictions ne sont pas corrigées et que je suis également complètement nulle en orthographe. Mes fautes peuvent être monstrueuses et faire très peur, alors là aussi, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

PS 2 : Un deuxième petit rappel je ne le dis peut-être pas assez mais toutes mes fictions sont publiées en avant-première sur le site de Manyfics. C'est un site vraiment super et si vous ne le connaissez pas, allez-y vite !

**Le livre de ma vie.**

_Chap 3_

**12 Décembre 1999**

_21h_

Je n'en pouvais plus. De toute cette indifférence. Aujourd'hui, je l'ai coincé dans l'escalier….

« -Attendez ! Attendez… Il faut que je vous parle, Draco. »

Il baissait la tête, je ne voyais pas ses yeux. Il m'échappait. J'ai agrippé son bras en le tirant vers moi, ce qui l'a forcé à se redresser.

« -Je… »

Ses yeux… Ils étaient si… Froid. Son attitude me faisait peur, je ne l'avais pas connu comme ça. J'en ai même perdu mes mots, pendant un moment.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter, on a perdu sa langue ? »

Sa voix résonnait durement contre les murs, toute son attitude défensive me disait de m'en aller vite fait.

« -Je… Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire… Je m'excuse, si je vous ai vexé la dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas…

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous ne vouliez pas exactement, hein ? De quoi vous excusez-vous ? Que vous m'ayez vexé ou que je vous dégoute tellement que vous avez préféré déserté comme un putain de lâche ? Dégagez, rentrez chez vous.

-Mais vous dites n'importe quoi ! Vous ne me dégoutez pas, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais pensé une seule seconde. C'est juste que vis-à-vis de votre attitude ces derniers temps, j'ai cru comprendre que…

-Mon attitude ? Et de laquelle êtes-vous en train de parler Potter ? De celle que j'ai eu lorsque vous trembliez comme une fillette de cinq ans, ou celle que j'ai adopté après avoir compris que les gens comme moi vous débectait ?

-Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia, vous savez. Et vous devriez vous calmer. Sérieusement. Vous me faites peur… Et, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'des gens comme vous' nom de dieu ? »

Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. En une fraction de seconde, ses yeux sont devenus fusion. De surprise et de confusion, je me suis reculé contre le mur derrière moi. Sans aucunes échappatoires.

« -Mais si Potter, des gens comme moi… »

Et il s'est approché de moi, jusqu'à ce que son torse frôle le mien. Son regard changeait tout le temps. Colère, mépris, envie ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je ne saisissais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Jusqu'à ce que ses lèves… Ses lèvres viennent toucher les miennes, très doucement.

J'ai eu un hoquet de stupeur qui m'a fait bondir, et il s'est reculé aussitôt. Ma vue à moi se brouillait et je n'avais qu'une envie partir de là.

« -Tu me fais pitié, Harry. »

Et il a tourné les talons. Je n'ai pas bougé pendant un moment, le temps que mon esprit se remette en marche.

Et là, maintenant, en cette froide soirée de Décembre, dans mon appartement de merde après cette journée de merde, je me sens terriblement seul. Incompris, et seul. Totalement confus… Et seul.

**13 Décembre 1999**

_02h00_

Dans ma tête, des tas de questions tourbillonnent. Sans réelle réponses. Qui m'empêche de dormir. Je revis la scène de tout à l'heure et des frissons s'emparent de moi à chaque fois. Et ils ne sont pas de dégout, ces frissons.

_03h00_

Ses lèvres… Je ne vois plus que ça.

_06h00_

Le jour se lève. Dans quelques heures, j'ai cours. Ensuite, je dois aller livrer des courses chez des clients.

Dire que je n'ai pas la tête à tout ça serait un euphémisme.

**18 Décembre 1999**

_23h30_

Ce soir, j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Et ça fait un bien fou. En fait, il y a deux jours j'ai rencontré un gars qui est dans mon cours de Statistiques. Il semblait complètement largué alors je l'ai aidé un peu et pour me remercier il m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre.

Ce mec, Ron Weasley, est vraiment cool. C'est quelqu'un de simple, sans préjugés et sans tabous. Il ne vient pas d'un milieu aisé –dieu merci, et ne s'en cache pas du tout.

Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

**22 Décembre 1999**

C'est la semaine des examens. Avec Ron, on a décidé de réviser ensemble. Aujourd'hui après-midi je suis allé chez lui et je suis revenu vers 17h. Sur ma porte, il y avait un mot.

'Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.'

Et je n'ai hésité que quelques secondes sur le pas de ma porte avant de tourner les talons et de grimper l'étage suivant pour frapper à la sienne. Quand il l'a ouverte, je pense qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise que je l'étais.

« -Je… Bonjour. Je viens de voir ton mot.

-… »

Il se contentait de me fixer, sans me répondre. Et moi, mon cœur battait la chamade à l'intérieur et je trépignais de nervosité.

« -Il ne fallait pas s'excuser, tu sais. On s'est juste un peu emporté, je crois. Bref, je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

-Tant mieux alors.

-Euh… Oui, tant mieux.

-…

-Bon. Ben… Je vais y aller, dans ce cas. Je venais juste te dire ça.

-Tu veux une tasse de café ? »

C'était drôlement tendu. Mais il m'a tendu une perche. Et ça aurait vraiment été con de ne pas la prendre, sans déconner.

« -Avec plaisir !

-Viens… »

Je l'ai suivi jusque dans sa cuisine. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de mes mains, ni de mon corps tout entier en fait, je le regardais sortir deux tasses de son placard et les remplir de café bien noir.

Il s'avança vers moi, mis un demi-sucre dans ma tasse et me l'a donna. J'en fus passablement surpris. Comment savait-il que je ne prenais qu'un demi-sucre dans mon café ? Nous n'avions cohabité que très peu de temps et encore, j'étais souvent seul…

Mon regard dû en dire long parce qu'il s'est justifié.

« -Je suis très observateur, c'est tout. On va dans le salon ?

-Oh… Bon. Eh, ne pourrions-nous pas aller dans l'autre pièce ?

-Quelle pièce ?

-Celle de la bibliothèque. Je la trouve magnifique.

-Tu aimes les livres ?

-Je les adore.

-D'accord. Je vais te présenter quelques ouvrages qui, j'en suis sûr, te plairont beaucoup. »

Je suis resté à ses côtés pendant une petite heure. Ses livres ont détendus l'atmosphère et nous étions beaucoup plus sereins quand j'ai quitté ses appartements. Il m'a prêté un ou deux ouvrages que j'ai promis de rendre rapidement.

Et il m'a également fait promettre de revenir le voir, très bientôt. Je suis parti de chez lui avec des papillons plein le ventre.

**25 Décembre 1999**

_19h_

Ce soir c'est Noël. Et il neige sur toute la ville. La première neige de l'hiver. Cette semaine avec Ron, on a bossé comme des forcenés et maintenant on est littéralement vidé.

Tellement vidé que pour le réveillon, hier soir, je n'ai rien fait si ce n'est manger une pizza devant la télévision. J'ai bien essayé d'écouter si Draco était là avec du monde, mais je n'ai rien entendu. Pas même le piano.

Quoi qu'il en soit ce soir, étant donné qu'avec nos examens nous n'avons eu le temps de rien préparer, Ron vient chez moi pour fêter Noël. J'ai acheté un sapin en plastique pour illuminer la pièce principale, ainsi qu'une bûche glacée pour le dessert et Ron apporte des plats à réchauffer pour le souper.

On ne se connaît peut-être pas depuis longtemps, mais c'est une personne avec laquelle je sais que je vais vivre une belle et grande amitié. C'est obligé. Sans rire.

Il faut que je m'y mette maintenant, je dois préparer la table. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Il est vingt-trois heures, et Ron et moi sommes en train de vider une troisième bouteille de champagne en nous esclaffant comme des abrutis devant le bêtisier à la télévision. Et quelqu'un vient de sonner.

Je quitte le fauteuil et un Ron mort-de-rire pour aller ouvrir. C'est avec un rire encore coincé dans la gorge que j'ouvre la porte. Et puis je vois Draco. Et j'arrête de sourire comme un con.

« -Draco ! Je suis content de te voir ! »

Et ça y est, je recommence à sourire… Pendant une seconde, il semble surpris de mes paroles et puis il me regarde dans les yeux et tout s'arrête.

« -Tu es bourré, Harry.

-Ben… C'est Noël.

-Je sais… Je ne voulais pas te déranger. En fait, je voulais te donner ça. »

Je baisse les yeux sur sa main tendue et je vois un paquet cadeau. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je le prends maladroitement.

« -Pour moi ? Mais… 'fallait pas ! J'ai rien pour toi, moi…

-C'est pas grave… Ça te dis de… »

« -Harryyyy ! Viens vite voir vieux, tu manques quelque chose là !

-J'arrive Ron ! »

« -Euh… Tu veux entrer boire un verre Draco ? »

Ses yeux rétrécissent au son de la voix de Ron. Il ne devait pas penser que je serais avec quelqu'un.

« -Non, merci.

-Attends, Draco ! Je vais te présenter mon ami. »

Et juste à ce moment-là, Ron arrive derrière moi en me tapant sur l'épaule et en me demandant ce qui me retient autant jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Draco sur le pas de la porte.

« -Eh, salut ! Tu es un ami d'Harry ? Je suis Ron Weasley. Enchanté. »

J'ai bien cru un moment que Draco ne prendrait pas la main que le lui tendait Ron mais fort heureusement il l'a pris et l'a serré poliment.

« -Draco Malfoy, enchanté. »

Et il est remonté à ses appartements. Sans me dire au revoir. Son paquet toujours dans ma main, on a tourné les talons à notre tour et on a continué à s'esclaffer devant la télé, à picoler.

Mais mes pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers une seule personne, un peu plus haut.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**26 Décembre 1999**

_10h_

Ron dort encore. Il a la bouche grande ouverte, et il y a même un filet de bave qui coule sur mon oreiller. Charmant. Parce qu'en plus, Ron étant ce qu'il est, il m'a gentiment laissé le canapé pour dormir, prenant ainsi mon lit.

De toutes manières, nous étions bien trop saouls cette nuit pour tergiverser là-dessus. Je ne sais même pas à quelle heure nous nous somme écroulés.

Mon crâne me fait atrocement mal, j'ai des courbatures partout mais malgré ça je me sens presque bien. Parce que le cadeau de Draco repose à côté de moi.

Je l'ai ouvert tôt ce matin, à peu près deux minutes après avoir ouvert les yeux et dans le paquet se trouvaient une magnifique écharpe verte émeraude. Elle est… Je ne trouve même pas les mots, et tellement douce…

_16h_

Ron est parti vers 12h, comme un zombie. Je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir à mon avis. Et il m'a pris ma boîte d'aspirine, ce petit con.

Dès son départ, j'ai gravit les étages jusqu'à celui de Draco. Je voulais à tout prix le voir, pour le remercier de l'écharpe qu'il m'a offerte.

Mais j'ai été vite déçu. Sur la porte, il y avait un mot adressé à mon attention. Se doutait-il que je viendrais le voir ?

'Harry, je serai absent jusqu'à ce Jeudi. Si par chance vous voyez ce mot, pourriez-vous ramasser le courrier pour moi et le mettre près de la porte ? En cas d'un quelconque problème, vous pourrez me joindre au numéro inscrit au dos de cette feuille. Je vous remercie d'avance. Draco Malfoy.'

J'ai été surpris par l'intensité de la déception qui m'a submergé pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais la déception à vite laissé place à l'amertume. Dans son mot, il était repassé au '_vous'_.

Et moi qui croyais… Je suis vraiment un abruti, certaines fois.

**29 Décembre 1999**

_18h_

J'ai passé ces deux derniers jours avec Ron et sa famille. Ils sont vraiment géniaux. Et très nombreux. Et tous roux.

Passer autant de temps dans une famille si chaleureuse à provoquer chez moi un tourbillon d'émotions. Sans doute parce que ma propre famille me manque énormément.

Et même durant ces deux journées pleines de mouvements, de bataille dans la neige avec les frères de Ron, de préparation d'immenses gâteaux avec sa mère et des 'pauses cafés' à parler avec son père, Ron a remarqué que quelque chose clochait.

Il m'a pris à part après le dîner, ce midi, et m'a reproché d'être tout le temps ailleurs. Je lui ai assuré le contraire mais il ne me croit pas. Il dit que je suis triste, et qu'être triste pendant les fêtes ce n'est pas bon du tout.

Alors je lui ai expliqué. Que mon voisin qu'il avait rencontré à Noël me préoccupait. Que je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur ce qui me dérangeait tant. Que j'étais troublé. Que je me trouvais con, aussi.

Il m'a souri, il m'a dit de l'appeler sur le numéro inscrit derrière son mot et de l'inviter pour le nouvel an, dans la famille de Ron.

Juste à ce moment-là Molly, la mère de Ron, a entendu et m'a prier d'accepter l'invitation de Ron, et qu'elle serait très heureuse de connaître mon voisin.

J'ai été surpris de la nonchalance avec laquelle Ron acceptait les évènements et la tolérance de sa famille à accepter des gens chez eux qu'ils ne connaissent presque pas. J'étais heureux. Donc j'ai accepté.

Draco a répondu à mon appel. Entendre sa voix, même si lointaine, m'a coupé le souffle sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Je me suis repris assez vite, et je lui ai fait part de l'invitation des Weasley sans y croire vraiment.

Mais je me trompais. J'aurais dû y croire davantage car il a accepté. Il m'a dit de venir le voir chez lui demain soir, pour les arrangements.

**31 Décembre 1999**

_20h_

Finalement je n'ai pas été voir Draco hier soir. Il est venu lui-même me dire qu'il viendrait me chercher pour que nous allions chez Ron ensemble. J'aurais voulu parler un peu plus avec lui, lui dire merci pour l'écharpe, peut-être même lui proposer un verre… Mais il est parti avant même que je puisse ouvrir les lèvres.

Donc je l'attends. Dans une demi-heure, il descendra les escaliers, s'arrêtera devant ma porte et me pressera de me joindre à lui. Je suppose donc que nous allons prendre sa voiture pour y aller.

Je me sens nerveux, alors que je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. Mais je sais que c'est Draco qui me rend nerveux. Il est si… Je ne parviens pas à le cerner.

Quand je me rapproche de lui, que notre entente se porte bien, il s'empresse de mettre de la distance entre nous et quand il y a présence d'un conflit, il revient de suite prétextant une quelconque excuse.

Les liens –s'il y en a, qui nous relie ressemble à une lente valse. Un pas, j'avance vers lui. Un autre pas, il recule. Il revient, et je m'en vais.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Il est à peu près vingt-trois heures. Nous sommes tous réunis autour d'une longue table chez les Weasley. Le dîner est joyeux et très animés.

Ron, qui est à ma gauche, me lance un coup de coude et je regarde Draco, qui est assis en face de moi en grande discussion avec Molly.

« -Alors Mr. Malfoy, racontez-moi un peu votre histoire. Comment en êtes-vous arrivés à travailler avec des enfants ? Dans un orphelinat qui plus est. Vous devez être un homme courageux.

-Appelez-moi Draco, je préfère. En fait… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux. Et mon histoire, vous allez voir, est loin d'être honorable. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir l'entendre Mme Weasley ?

-Si je dois vous appeler Draco, moi c'est Molly. Et oui, je voudrais l'entendre. D'autant plus que vous m'avez intriguée maintenant.

-D'accord… Alors, voyez-vous, je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très… Avenant. Je viens d'une famille bourgeoise du nord de l'Angleterre et j'ai vécu toute mon enfance, ainsi que mon adolescence, dans la richesse et le confort qui va de pair. Entre 12 et 16 ans, j'ai été une personne tout à fait détestable pour être honnête.

-Détestable ? Vous êtes un peu dur avec vous-même.

-Pas du tout, je vous assure. Je méprisais tout et tout le monde, j'étais arrogant avec ma mère et mauvais avec mes professeurs. Ma fierté dépassait l'imaginable et je n'hésitais jamais à me foutre de la pauvreté du jardinier ou de la cuisinière qui travaillait chez nous.

-Sérieusement ?

-Sérieusement. L'éducation que j'ai reçue était telle qu'il m'était interdit d'avoir des amis qui n'était pas désigné au préalable par mon père. Lorsque j'étais enfant, je n'ai jamais eu de jouets avec lesquels m'amuser, ni aucun animaux. J'étais seul, et je devais le rester. Lorsque je pleurais, on me corrigeait assez douloureusement et si je me plaignais, c'était pire. Je n'avais droit qu'à la supériorité face à mes camarades d'école. Et je ne m'en privais pas.

-Vous étiez peut-être détestable Draco, mais vous n'étiez pas le seul responsable.

-Peut-être… Quoi qu'il en soit à l'âge de 17 ans, tout a basculé. L'univers dans lequel je vivais a été chamboulé durant l'été quand j'ai rencontré un garçon du village. Il ne m'était pas familier, je ne l'avais jamais vu et c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai abordé la première fois. Il m'a tenu tête, cet imbécile…

C'était la première fois qu'une personne de mon âge tenait tête à mes joutes verbales. C'est sans doute ça que j'ai apprécié chez lui. Pour faire court, aussi inconcevable et incongru que cela va vous paraître, je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Littéralement amoureux.

J'avais 18 ans et je n'avais jamais connu ça. Que m'arrivait-il ? Et quelle tare ! Une personne de mon rang n'avait strictement pas le droit d'avoir des rapports avec une personne inférieure et encore moins avec une pédale !

Mon père nous a surpris, un jour. On s'embrassait derrière un arbre en rigolant comme des imbéciles heureux. Quel drame ça a été.

Je n'ai plus jamais revu le garçon et mon père ne m'a plus jamais parlé de cet 'incident' selon ses propres dires…

-Mon dieu… Et ? Ensuite ?

-Ensuite… J'ai changé. Enormément. J'ai commencé par regarder autour de moi autrement. Je n'étais même plus hautain. Je suis devenu ami avec le jardinier, celui-là même que je détestais auparavant et puis c'est mon attitude nonchalante face à mon père qui l'a convaincu de ma désobéissance inacceptable.

Il m'a mis en internat. Quelle erreur. Ce n'était pas une école, c'était un bordel. Tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde. Mon père a eu vent de mes aventures et il m'a retiré de l'institution immédiatement.

Et j'ai eu 18 ans. J'ai envoyé se faire foutre mon père, son éducation, ma vie. Mais je n'avais fini de l'emmerder. Le jardinier à démissionner et il m'a hébergé pendant quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un travail. Celui que j'ai toujours aujourd'hui.

-Vous voulez dire que… ?

-Oui. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement les enfants. Mais je savais que mon père, lui, les détestait. Encore plus les pauvres. Ce que je ne savais pas par contre, c'est qu'après avoir mis les pieds dans l'établissement, je ne pourrais jamais plus m'en défaire.

Les enfants… Ont été merveilleux. J'étais leur éducateur mais ce sont eux qui m'ont éduqué. J'ai appris la gentillesse, le partage, la compréhension et la patience. Mais surtout… La confiance. Ils me faisaient confiance. Je ne les ai plus jamais lâchés ensuite.

Ce sont des orphelins, mais je le deviendrais à mon tout si un jour je devais les quitter. Ce sont eux, ma vie. Je ferais tout pour eux.

Et mon père a fini par le comprendre. Il m'a offert la gestion de l'immeuble où j'habite et m'a laissé vivre ma vie, enfin. Voilà Molly, vous savez tout maintenant.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une histoire honorable Draco mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, vous l'êtes. Venez ici que je vous serre dans mes bras, vous m'avez diablement émue ! »

Molly n'est pas la seule à être émue. Toute la tablée a écouté l'histoire de Draco et tout le monde semble ému à leur manière.

Et moi je passe par toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables. La joie de le savoir heureux, la compréhension de par son histoire, la déception de n'en avoir rien su avant, la colère de le savoir si secret, l'espoir d'en savoir plus sur lui et l'incertitude face à tout ce qui m'assaille encore.

Il est toujours dans les bras de Molly qui se mouche dans le col de sa chemise quand son regard croise le mien. Je ne peux m'en défaire…

Mais les jumeaux Weasley ont décidés que le moment sentimental était passé et qu'il fallait faire place à la fête maintenant.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tout le monde crie, c'est le décompte !

10… !

9… !

8… !

Draco, de l'autre côté du salon capte une fois de plus mon regard. Tous debout, on s'apprête déjà à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

5… !

4… !

J'esquisse un sourire incertain. Il me répond par un clin d'œil.

2… !

1… BONNE ANNEE !

Ron me saute dessus, je vacille mais tiens bon. Je le remercie d'être là pour moi, que c'est un ami formidable. Il me répond par une bourrade et saute sur la personne suivante. Ginny, la petite dernière, me faire une bise fort bruyante, la faisant glousser.

Je me dirige vers Molly et son mari à mon tour quand je me fais tirer en arrière, des bras enserrant ma taille.

« -Eh là, on ne vient pas souhaiter une bonne année au meilleur des voisins ? »

Il m'a chuchoté cette phrase à l'oreille, envoyant des frissons partout dans mon corps. Je me tourne et enserre son cou. Il répond à mon étreinte, me ramenant encore plus vers lui.

« -Bonne année Draco. Le meilleur des voisins. »

Il rigole doucement, me serrant toujours contre lui.

« -Bonne année Harry. »

Le moment est passé, il me relâche doucement. Je croise son regard et je suis presque gêné. Mais le malaise s'efface aussi vite qu'il m'est apparu en voyant arriver Bill, le plus âgé des frères, avec du champagne.

« -Et maintenant… On boit ! »

D'accord, Ron. On boit. On boit.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Le champagne m'est monté à la tête. Il est deux heures du matin, Draco et moi sommes dans sa voiture en route pour rentrer chez nous, et je n'arrête pas de penser à tout à l'heure, lorsque je me trouvais dans ses bras.

Nous sommes arrivés. On monte les escaliers silencieusement, nous frôlant inconsciemment. Il s'arrête devant ma porte.

« -On y est ! Voilà… Bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit. »

Il ne bouge pas et moi non plus. Je le regarde, il s'approche. Il est si près de moi… Indécis. Je ne réfléchis plus. Et mes lèvres rejoignent les siennes.

Il répond à mon baiser, écarte ses lèvres et ma langue va jouer avec la sienne. J'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de nous et je m'appuie contre ma porte tout en embrassant encore Draco.

Mes mains agrippent sa taille et le rapproche de moi. Je ne peux plus arrêter, je ne pense qu'à ces lèvres sur les miennes, et ses mains sur moi.

Je sens ses doigts glisser sous mon t-shirt et je gémis sourdement, je… Gémis ? Putain.

Faisant un bond sur le côté, je me sépare de Draco en à peine une seconde. Je suis essoufflé et je n'ose pas le regarder. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris, bon dieu, de faire ça ?

« -Je… Je suis désolé. Draco, désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

-Ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est pourtant simple. Tu es attiré par moi. »

Son ton est amer et je me sens presque honteux.

« -Je…

-Laisse tomber. »

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**1****er**** Janvier 2000**

_02h45_

Draco a raison. Je suis attiré par lui. Je le désire. Tout le temps. C'est vrai. On s'est embrassé, vraiment embrassé et… Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Je ne voyais que lui, je ne sentais que lui, et je voulais… Je voulais plus. Oh oui, je voulais plus.

Mais une fois de plus, je l'ai fait fuir. Pourtant il ne peut pas m'en vouloir. Ce sont des sensations que je n'ai jamais connues avec personne, encore moins avec un homme.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais le voir ? Non, il est tard… Et alors ? Merde.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Il est trois heures du matin. Je viens de passer quinze minutes à cogiter et à me demander j'y vais ? Je n'y vais pas ?

Et j'y vais. Et je frappe à sa porte. Et il ouvre.

« -Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

-Je…

-Ta langue peut-être ?

-Draco… Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

-… Quoi ?

-S'il te plait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il annonce de l'orage, je le sais. J'ai besoin de toi, tu comprends… »

Il m'a regardé longuement, et a fini par ouvrir sa porte un peu plus pour me laisser passer. Il sait parfaitement que mon argument est une belle connerie et il sait que je le sais également.

Mais ai-je réellement une bonne raison de vouloir dormir avec lui ? Certainement pas.

Je me dirige directement vers son lit. Il s'en va dans la cuisine et j'en profite pour lui piquer un de ses t-shirt en guise de pyjama et je me mets en caleçon.

Juste au moment où je me couche en lui tournant le dos, il monte à son tour dans le lit tout en éteignant la lumière.

Il n'a pas fermé les rideaux, et la lumière qui se reflète dans la neige offre une légère clarté à la chambre. J'entends la respiration de Draco derrière moi et je me retourne vers lui.

On se regarde dans l'obscurité, je devine ses traits et je le trouve magnifique. Je ne saisis pas encore l'ampleur de son pouvoir sur moi, mais je sais déjà que je suis perdu.

Et comme plus tôt, je me rapproche de lui et l'embrasse. Sans appréhension, j'y vais. Je colle mes jambes aux siennes et je l'embrasse.

Il réagit immédiatement et enserre ma taille de ses mains. Je perds pied à nouveau, et je laisse mes mains voyager sur son torse, je sens mon sexe se durcir, j'ai envie…

« -Harry, arrête. Je… non… »

Mais je continue. D'un mouvement, je presse mon sexe contre sa cuisse et il halète en écarquillant les yeux.

Je commence à me frotter contre lui et d'un bond, son corps est sur le mien. Je gémis, sans gêne, et j'appuie sur ses fesses de mes mains pour le sentir contre moi. Son sexe dur pulse contre le mien, séparé seulement par une barrière de tissus.

Ses mouvements souples de va et vient nous font gémir de concert et il m'embrasse, encore et encore.

Et je presse allègrement ses fesses maintenant, le poussant à aller plus vite.

« -Draco…. »

Son nom sort de mes lèvres comme une douce plainte et ses mouvements se font de plus en plus précipités.

« -Encore, encore, encore…. »

Sa tête est dans mon cou, sa respiration est accélérée et…

« -Oh, oui... ! »

Je jouis dans mon caleçon en criant légèrement son nom. Il me suit presque directement en appuyant encore plus fort son sexe.

Nous sommes essoufflés, et Draco a toujours sa tête dans mon cou. Ca y est, je reprends pied. Et je réalise.

Draco encadre mon visage de ses mains et pose son front contre le mien.

« -Harry, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait…

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. »

Nous chuchotons, dans l'intimité de son lit et je me sens si bien.

« -Quand je suis près de toi, je ne me contrôle plus. »

Il se détache de mon corps pour se positionner à côté de moi et me prends dans ses bras.

Et c'est dans ses bras que je m'endors, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Un bruit atroce percute mes oreilles. Mon portable. Ron. Putain..

« -… Allo ?

-Toi, tu as la voix de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller.

-Bien vu Ron.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Voir si ça va tiens ! Alors, comment ça va ?

-Moi ça va mais toi, tu as fini de danser sur les tables ?

-Ouch, ça c'était bas Harry… Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense… Trop de champagne tue le champagne.

-J'espère que la boîte d'aspirine que tu m'as volé la dernière fois a son utilité alors !

-J'ai pris tous les comprimés d'un coup ! Non, mais sérieusement… Si je t'appelle si tôt c'est parce que j'aimerais te parler d'un truc.

-Mh ?

-Tu sais.. Enfin, j'ai pu remarquer hier que Draco te regardait beaucoup..

-…

-Harry, tu es toujours là ?

-Euh, oui… Mais, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-T'es vraiment aveugle vieux. Il t'aime bien ce mec, ça se voit. Il a toujours un œil sur toi, s'arrange toujours pour être assez proche mais pas trop, est toujours à ton écoute même quand tu ne t'adresse pas directement à lui et j'en passe... Je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être aperçu, ma mère et ma sœur m'en ont fait part ce matin. Elles en parlaient même en gloussant comme des ados, ça faisait vraiment peur crois-moi.

-… Et toi, tu penses quoi ?

-Moi je pense que Draco est un mec bien. Il est un peu réservé mais ma mère trouve que ça lui donne un air charmant… Erk. Sérieusement, si tu n'es pas indifférent, tu devrais sauter sur l'occasion.

-Ron…

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dormi chez lui, cette nuit. Et je suis dans son lit, là.

-… Putain ! T'as pas perdu de temps mon gars ! J'en reviens pas. Il est là, à côté alors ?

-Il prend sa douche, j'entends l'eau couler.

-Eh ben… Tu me diras comment les choses avancent, hein ? Je compte sur toi…

-Bien sûr. »

Il éclate de rire au téléphone et raccroche. Ron.. Alors comme ça, j'intéresse vraiment Draco ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus au coup de téléphone que je viens de recevoir parce que j'entends la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je suis toujours dans son lit, avec son t-shirt et un caleçon souillé et collant. Pas très glamour.

Je suis soudainement gêné en le voyant arriver et je me défile en passant à côté de lui à toute vitesse pour me réfugier dans la salle de bains à mon tour.

Le jet d'eau chaude sur mon corps me fait un bien fou. Je sens mes muscles se détendre peu à peu et je souffle de bien-être.

Mais d'un coup la porte s'ouvre en faisant grincer le chambranle et je me sens immédiatement nerveux. J'entends plus que je ne vois Draco s'appuyer contre l'évier, faisant face au rideau de douche qui me protège de ses yeux.

« -Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Harry ?

-Ça va.. Et toi ? »

Je continue de me laver, l'air de rien. Je me savonne les jambes et les bras lentement pour gagner du temps.

« -Je vais bien. »

Il le fait exprès. J'ai terminé de me laver et je suis plus que rincé à présent. Si je veux pouvoir me sécher, je dois passer devant Draco. Nu. A moins que…

« -Tu veux bien me passer ma serviette s'il te plait ?

-Viens la chercher. »

Bien entendu. Il me teste. Il veut savoir si je suis prêt à avancer, à ne plus fuir devant lui. Mais même s'il m'a déjà vu nu, je trouve que cette situation est beaucoup plus intime.

Je ferme le robinet et l'eau s'arrête de couler. Et j'attends, je ne bouge pas. Draco s'avance et ouvre le rideau.

On se regarde pendant quelques secondes et sans réfléchir davantage je me penche pour l'embrasser, pour lui prouver tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.

Il semble content, parce qu'il me rejoint dans la douche complètement habillé et complètement trempé par mon corps mouillé pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**1 Janvier 2000**

_22h_

Draco est derrière son piano et je le regarde tout en l'écoutant. Sa seule présence m'est apaisante mais encore plus lorsque ses doigts courent sur les touches blanches.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Je m'approche de Draco et passe mes doigts dans sa nuque. Il s'arrête presque immédiatement de jouer, frissonne et se retourne sur son banc.

« -Non, ne t'arrête pas.. J'aime tant t'écouter jouer.

-Tu auras tout le loisir de m'écouter jouer les jours, les mois et les années à venir. »

Ses paroles m'envoient des charges d'espoir en plein cœur, me faisant sourire comme un idiot.

« -Viens là… »

Il me tire et je me retrouve à califourchon sur ses jambes. Je m'en vais découvrir son cou de mes lèvres en écoutant sa respiration s'accélérer.

« -Harry… »

Ses mains passent en dessous de ma chemise et caresse mon dos. Déjà, je me sens durcir. Il a tant d'effet sur moi…

« -Harry, je.. J'ai envie de toi. »

Une vague de désir s'empare de moi à ces mots et mon corps se met en mouvement contre le sien.

« -Moi aussi. Moi aussi… »

Il m'embrasse. D'abord doucement et puis de plus en plus vite pour devenir passionné. Son sexe est dur contre ma cuisse et mes mains se dirigent vers son pantalon pour le libérer.

Il enlève mon t-shirt tout de suite après et s'attaque à mon dessous quand je l'arrête.

« -Non, attends.

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? On peut attendre…

-Non, je ne veux pas attendre. Je te veux. Mais pas ici. Dans la bibliothèque. »

Il sourit, et rigole de son rire tendre et chaud que j'aime tant.

Ses mains glissent sous mes fesses et me porte. Une fois debout, je maintiens son pantalon pour ne pas qu'il tombe et il s'occupe de faire le trajet jusqu'au long sofa avec moi comme fardeau dans ses bras.

Une fois arrivé il me dépose doucement et s'allonge sur moi. Je me remets immédiatement à le déshabiller, de plus en plus rapidement.

Une fois nu, nos corps se rapproche une ultime fois pour enfin se toucher. Nous gémissons ensemble de nous voir réunis de cette façon. Nos sexes, l'un contre l'autre, se frotte en nous envoyant des décharges de plaisir.

Sa bouche rencontre ma bouche une nouvelle fois, et enchaîne avec mon cou, mon torse… Il lèche mes tétons et les mords légèrement pendant que je me tort dans tous les sens.

Il descend encore plus bas, jusqu'à mon nombril et je soulève mon bassin pour lui montrer que je veux plus. Son chemin le mène jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et enfin…

« -Ah ! »

Il a mis en bouche mon sexe et entame des vas et viens insoutenable qui m'empêche de garder les yeux ouverts. Un de ses doigts se rapproche de mon orifice et je le sens me préparer.

Après quelques minutes je ne peux plus, je ne peux plus attendre.

« -Draco… Draco, j'en peux plus. »

Il continue, il continue de lécher et je sens la sueur dégouliner de mon corps.

«-Viens, Draco. Viens ! »

Je l'ai convaincu, il relâche mon sexe et se positionne entre mes cuisses.

« -Garde les yeux ouverts Harry, je veux les voir quand tu jouiras.

-Alors dépêche-toi ! »

Mon impatience semble le réjouir mais je vois bien qu'il ne tiens pas plus que moi. Il commence à entrer doucement en moi pour me faire le moins de mal possible.

Mais j'ai tellement envie que je m'empale sur son sexe entièrement le faisant gémir bruyamment.

Il est en moi, il est sur moi, il est partout autour de moi et ses gestes rapides me font crier de plus en plus. Je l'enlace, je l'embrasse et je lui dis d'aller plus vite. Il m'obéit, encore, encore, encore…

« -Je… Je vais venir Draco ! »

Ses doigts s'enroulent autour de ma verge et il exerce le même rythme que ses coups de reins, finissant de me rendre complètement fou.

Ses mouvements se font de plus en plus précipités et il est sur le point de non-retour. Nos yeux s'accrochent… Et nous jouissons ensemble, criant le prénom de l'autre.

Son corps retombe lourdement sur le mien et je l'enlace tendrement.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**4 Janvier 2000**

_09h_

Draco m'a emmené voir l'océan. Je suis assis sur un banc, et Draco est un peu plus loin, au bord des vagues.

Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

Si j'ai pris mon journal avec moi aujourd'hui, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je n'en ai plus besoin. Ces pages noircies ont été le témoin de ma solitude. Mes pages, mes confidentes. Mais je ne suis plus seul, maintenant.

Alors quand j'aurais terminé ces lignes, j'irai rejoindre Draco près de l'eau. Je prendrai sa main dans la mienne et je l'emmènerai au phare. De là, reposera ce journal. Il m'est venu de loin, il repartira au loin.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em>Ca y est, elle est terminée ma petite histoire ! Ce que j'ai été triste, quand j'ai écris les dernières lignes... J'espère que vous avez aimé. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ce serait bien de me dire ce qui n'allait pas, pour vous. Bon, je ne dis pas que vous devez balancer vos critiques comme des petits couteaux hein, mais avec un peu de tact. Parce que parfois c'est dur à encaisser, sérieusement.<em>

_C'est un triste jour pour publier une histoire d'amour, quand on pense qu'il y a dix ans des millions d'histoires de coeurs on éclatées. Une petite pensée aux victimes des attentats du 11 Septembre, parce qu'on ne ressasse pas, on n'oublie pas. _

_Pour terminer, plein de gros bisous aux lecteurs qui liront cette histoire et à bientôt ! _


End file.
